This invention is directed to leaf spring-air spring combination for supporting a front end of a vehicle which provides a softer ride and more stable handling of the vehicle.
It is well known in the prior art that wheeled vehicles such as trucks which are designed to carry heavy loads are relative hard riding and under a heavy load the steering is unstable.
Heretofore, several patents have been issued attempting to provide a smooth ride with stable steering . Such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,031,179; 3,063,732; and 4,397,478. These patents lead to a smooth ride, however, they do not have the best steering which is desired by a driver of the vehicle.
This invention makes use of a direct air-ride suspension which is installed between a commonly used leaf spring and the frame of the body at the rearmost end of the leaf spring. The leaf spring is secured at its rearward end by slide pads and a self locking bolt so that the rearmost end of the spring will slide along the rear hanger.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an air-suspension in combination with a leaf spring which provides a smooth ride with better handling and control of the steering of the vehicle.
Another object is to provide an air-suspension in combination with a normally used leaf spring which makes use of the original equipment manufactured, OEM, without any alteration of the OEM.
Yet another object is to provide an air-suspension in combination with a leaf spring in which the air spring is easily and quickly installed on the vehicle.
Still another object is to provide an air-spring suspension which may be easily installed by unskilled as well as skilled persons without any problems.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the drawings.